Broken
by moon-soon
Summary: Stiles had stopped worrying about mundane things long ago, or he'd drive himself insane. So there in the grocery store with Erica threatening him and Mrs Martin shamelessly flirting with his dad something horrible and mundane happens. It seems in these situations you never REALLY know who's going to be there for you and who isn't. Stiles is.. surprised. Warning: medical emergency


**Author's note: Another attempt at a teen wolf oneshot. Maybe a little bit less cheerful in places but I'm mostly satisfied. My beta is over her bronchiolitis (just in time for me to get an upper respiratory tract infection… we are quite a pair) so this should feel a little bit more… edited ^_^**

"So then I was all- that actually ISNT the answer either coach and he gave me this like death stare." Stiles recounted with a vicious wave of his hand, showering his dad with fries.

"Well that's understandable son," Sherriff Stilinski attempted to surreptitiously pick up the curly fries and eat them but Stiles slapped his had away and began to methodically collect them. "You DID correct him in front of the class."

"He should be THANKING me," Stiles scowled "I'm sure my correcting skills are the only thing standing between Beacon hills high and the ever descending grade point average!"

Sherriff Stilinski raised and eyebrow and was quick enough to swipe a remaining fry off his shirt and shove it in his mouth, much to his son's displeasure.

"Anyway he had just BLASTED Scott for not knowing the answer and then he didn't even get it right!"

Yup that sounded about right for Stiles. Sherriff Stilinski had been petitioning the school for two straight years to separate the two boys. Nothing against Scott but Stiles had a big mouth and a stringent moral code when it came to his friends (well... friend.) The teachers wouldn't hear of it though because Scott actually seemed to do WORSE in school when Stiles wasn't around (if that was even possible.)

"So this happened in economics? Then what does this have to do with you being two hours late?"

Stiles winced, "suicide runs." He made a face, "its blatant favoritism is what it is. He's always threatening Scott with suicide runs but I'm the one who always ends up doing them!"

"Making you a little suicidal?" Sherriff Stilinski chuckled and Stile glared, trying to work a knot out of his shoulder.

"More like homicidal- you know its times like these I wish I had hulk like strength. If not to destroy my enemies- to at least survive suicide runs," Stiles then promptly went back to stuffing his face. Sherriff Stilinski snorted; only a teenager could make such a sincere declaration about fitness then continuing to stuff his face in what might be construed as too much enthusiasm.

"Do you need me to talk to cupcake?"

Stiles made no effort to hide how overjoyed it made him feel that his dad seemed to exclusively refer to his coach as such since the parent teacher meetings.

"It's fine dad" Stiles assured him "if you did that he'd probably be compelled to tell you about all the times I totally did deserve to be punished." He gave his dad a wide all consuming smile and his dad let out a heavy sigh.

His mother would be furious with their lack of definitive father son rules. "That's probably for the best, isn't it?"

"Probably?" Stiles shrugged, "sometimes I'm so bad in class everyone develops post traumatic stress disorder and we don't talk about it."

The dull headache Sherriff Stilinski had previously spiked into a sharp pain on that news. "One day I will have a heart attack and it will be entirely your fault."

"The only way it will be MY fault is on the occasion that I look the other way when you gorge yourself on bacon."

"You have NEVER-" Sherriff Stilinski started in annoyance, because the bacon issue was something Stiles was a complete hard ass about. Stiles cut him off though.

"Space mountain," he said with his arms crossed, as if those two words explained everything.

"That was TWO years ago."

"And it haunts me to this very day."

******TEENWOLF******

Erica was getting bitched out. Well the Derek Hale version of bitched out, which involved fewer words and a lot more Alpha Wolf power red eyes.

Man that was creepy.

It was SO not her fault; he hadn't specified how she was supposed to distract Stiles. How was she supposed to know that he wasn't cool with bodily harm (he had never indicated such feelings before.)

And okay maybe she did feel a little bad when she learnt she had dumped him on broken glass. But it had been hidden for crying out loud. It was a DUMPSTER.

Stiles got stitches and now just glared at her occasionally and she hoped that her guilt would be punishment enough.

Derek hadn't felt the same way though.

"Did you really hit Stiles Stilinski over the head with a carburetor and throw him on broken glass?" Boyd asked her, finally approaching her where she was scrubbing Derek's dilapidated floorboards.

"I didn't know there was glass" she snapped, Derek hadn't believed her but she liked to think Derek didn't UNDERSTAND what it was like to be a new werewolf. You tend to be stupid with power- she should have listened closer in that bit in the spiderman movie (the old one not the new one.)

With great power comes something something.

"Great responsibility" Issac called over to her, since she had apparently said that last bit out loud. "You are a disgrace for even needing such a prompt."

Boyd nodded and Erica glared at them. She bet Derek didn't know it off by heart. She bet Derek didn't even KNOW who Spiderman was. (Debatable- apparently he had spent the better part of the time he was 'wanted' chatting it up with Stilinski.)

"I don't see why everyone's on their high horse about this- EVERYONE has wanted to hit Stiles in the head with a carburetor at one point or another. He brings that kind of shit on himself."

Isaac shrugged, apparently even though they were on the sane team, he didn't really know Stiles. He only remembered when he and Derek broke him out of gaol and Derek had howled him back into human form to prevent him from tearing out the younger boy's throat.

Boyd had more history with him. Most of it based on Stiles needing things and Boyd having things. He kind of liked him though, he spoke impossibly fast and always made Boyd feel like he was actually in the middle of a conversation rather than a transaction. Of course then he was swiftly reminded when he tried to barter. Yeah okay. He could understand the urge to hit him with a large heavy object.

"Why does Derek even care?" Erica whined as scrubbed viciously at a spot before the wood gave out and she almost fell through the hole she created "whoops."

"I think the better question is why is every accommodation Derek stays in so dilapidated." Issac told her, "this might be worse than the Hale house and that's mostly burnt down now."

"What's he going to do? Use his werewolf money? It's not like he has a job... wait does being an Alpha count as a job?"

"He inherited the family fortune," Boyd told them "don't you guys read? There was this huge call for foul play when everyone was killed in that fire because he and his sister inherited MILLIONS."

"And now his sister is dead," Issac winced.

"So why not buy a house? I mean this is a really shitty place to be squatting," Ericsson cast Issac a meaningful look.

"Derek said I should be grateful I don't have to wait out my fugitive status at the Stilinski household... actually he said that a couple of times."

"And we're back to Stiles" Boyd pointed out.

"It's going to take me forever" Erica complained and then cast Boyd a speculative glance, a seductive smirk crossing her mouth. Boyd seemed unmoved and Issac looked like he had dozed off.

She sighed. The only teen wolf worth a damn seemed to be Scott McCall. She sighed again, a soppy smile crossing her face and scrubbed harder at the floor.

******TEENWOLF******

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck out of sheer embarrassment. It had initially looked like a God send when he had ran into Lydia while completing the Stilinski tradition of late night last minuet grocery shopping. He hadn't even cared that his dad was there- he had a good understanding that he would play dead or become a living piece of furniture whenever Lydia was near so that Stiles could clumsily try to hit on her.

Mrs. Martin had thrown a spanner in the works though. Oh God. She wasn't MRS. Martin anymore was she?

Sexual predator-i-ness seemed to run in the family, Stiles thought hysterically watching the way the woman ran her hand up his dad's arm.

"This is the worst thing to happen ever" Stiles groaned and ran his hands through his hair. Suddenly Lydia was next to him shaking her beautiful strawberry blonde hair from side to side.

He'll admit it; he got momentarily distracted by the sexy. But you know, LYDIA MARTIN.

"I agree, this might be the worst thing to ever happened- and I was just mauled last week so you know... perspective."

"There's nothing wrong with my dad" Stiles responded more on reflex. His dad would be happy to know that his loyalty to his father won out over his need to roll over at the sight of Lydia Martin.

"Of course not" Lydia snapped as if it were obviously "sheriff Stilinski is a catch- I'm merely mortified by her incredible lack of game. She really has been out of the dating pool too long."

"If it helps- I don't think he knows he's being flirted with. It's too soon" Stiles shot a furtive glance at the wedding ring his dad still wore and wondered if he'd EVER be ready.

"Good" Lydia nodded sharply "it would be really awkward for us to be step-siblings if you are going to continue to fawn over me."

Stiles went an interesting shade of red and was the recipient of one of Lydia's searing smirks (a trademark mostly absent from her repertoire as of late.) He couldn't help but beam at her (he couldn't help that most of the time though. Lydia just had a way of always making him smile like an idiot.)

"Does this mean you don't want to be related because you think something is eventually gonna happen between us?"

Stiles hadn't been serious because it was Lydia they were talking about but her cheeks flushed noticeably. Stiles eyes went wide and Lydia was already starting in on the denials when Stiles started laughing.

"I am SO wearing you down!"

"You are doing nothing of the sort" she snapped back and grabbed her mother's arm. "Mother" she said curtly, "We have to go."

Stiles watched them leave and gave his father a wide grin. "I think she likes me," he said with more hope than fact and his dad merely ruffled his short hair affectionately.

"Sure buddy," his dad laughed and then turned to look past him at something. "Stiles? Friends of yours?"

He turned and saw Erica and Boyd encroaching on their very hallmark moment.

"Well... this can't be good."

******TEENWOLF******

The hardware store had been out of hammers, which might as well have been a crime.

Erica had dragged Boyd to the supermarket because it was more of a convenience store and it would really be to her convenience if there were hammers there. That floor wasn't going to fix itself. No matter how awesome that would be...

Boyd was holding cans of paint so they could surprise Isaac by painting his room. Though they were a little stuck on how exactly they were going to get him out of the house seeing as he was a fugitive and not much of an outdoors person anyways.

Erica saw Stiles before Boyd, and they both watched as his dad affectionately touched the back of his head. Erica felt a hot flare of jealousy and she could only imagine how Boyd felt. Watching such a loving gesture between a parent and child.

Thank God Isaac wasn't there.

"Stiles" Erica waved and Stiles flinched dramatically at the sight. "How are you feeling?" She cooed because yes she was kind of a bitch right now with all the... werewolf hormones, but she used to like to watch Stiles when she was human. It was kind of hilarious.

Boyd raised a hand at him and Stile gave him a sad empty look. Scott had told Stiles about Boyd, which was how the carburetor mess started in the first place. Though Derek had pretty much implied Stiles had been the one to work it out because Scott was quote unquote 'dumber than a sack of hammers.' (Erica sighed internally- it was ALWAYS the pretty ones.)

"Erica?" Sheriff Stilinski exclaimed in surprise, he hadn't run into her for a few years. Not since Stiles declared himself too old to have birthday parties (the real reason most likely that Erica and Scott were the only ones who ever turned up- his birthday coincided with Max Powers annual non parent party.)

She didn't want to feel pleased that he had remembered her name but she was. Damn it.

"You look... different" he took a worried sweep of her outfit (she had changed out of her house fixing jeans into her new favourite leather mini skirt.) she could tell from his expression that he was thanking every possible God that he hadn't had a girl.

She gave him one of her best flirty smiles and he promptly looked away. She frowned. Okay, so she hadn't quite managed the flirty smile yet- she had barely managed the smile until recently though.

She hadn't had a lot of reasons to smile.

Now Scott was FINALLY paying attention to her... oh and the werewolf thing too she guessed.

"Sheriff Stilinski" she batted her eyelashes, "do you mind if we borrow Stiles for a moment?"

She grabbed Stiles' wrist impossibly tight and dragged him out of the store. Boyd trailed behind them and tried to say something but was cut off by the sickening crack of Erica accidentally breaking Stiles' wrist.

They didn't see Sheriff Stilinski see his son's hand spasm, the back of his head contort. He went to call out but suddenly went white as a sheet, reaching out to his son as he gasped for air.

It rushed over him all at once. He was going to die.

******TEENWOLF******

Boyd heard the crash and knew it must have been loud because Stiles flinched as well before wiggling out of Erica's grip.

"You are PSYCHOTIC Erica" he raced back inside, seemingly forgetting his pain momentarily in the effort of an escape.

"But... I..."

And he was gone.

"Just wanted to apologize" she muttered and pulled at her hair in a moment of frustration before straightening out at the sight of Boyd watching her. "What?" she snapped.

"Someone's heart just stopped" Boyd said in surprise as one less thud thud thud dropped out of the heart beat symphony. Then another- the one he KNEW was Stiles went from the already admittedly high 89 beats per minuet (from the pain of the broken wrist) to a horrifying 148 beats per minuet.

Then the screaming happened.

Boyd dropped the paint the same time Eric made a mad dash and they were back inside in under a second.

And there was Lydia Martin her lips covering Sheriff Stilinski's breathing into him before pushing back and commanding an innocent bystander to "call the fucking ambulance you brainless piece of primordial ooze."

Stiles pumped down on his father's chest but it was sloppy and oh... Erica had just broken his wrist.

Stiles may or may not have called for Boyd. For all he knows he might have just said it under his breath. Maybe even just thought it, but then Boyd was there.

Boyd had taken the same first aid class Stiles had last year during health week. He had been fucking amazing at compressions if he remembered correctly.

He pushed Stiles out of the way and Erica grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace, enough to shield his face completely into her hair.

Boyd hesitated a second. Could he still do compressions with freaky werewolf strength?

"Go Boyd!" Lydia commanded, "if he breaks a rib, he breaks a rib. At least he won't be dead."

Stiles made a small pitiful noise he was sure only he and Erica could hear and he started the count, first in his head. Then out loud.

"Setting up the defib," Marli the checkout chick told him, her voice more even than anyones but her heart was racing like a jackhammer.

He grabbed the cords as Lydia ripped open his shirt. The machine spoke in a pleasant female voice telling them he had a shockable rhythm and to clear the area.

Lydia almost tackled Boyd to get him off Sheriff Stilinski as the first shock occurred.

Then another.

Finally one long gasp of air and then the lub, dub, dub of Sheriff Stilinski's heart joined the fray of erratic beats. What a beautiful symphony of sound that was.

Then the ambulance came. Two minuets must be a personal best, but maybe the near mention of Sheriff Stilinski's name and the word heart attack meant that no speeding violation was too great.

******TEENWOLF******

It was a minuet. It had lasted only a minuet.

One hundred compressions in a minuet. Two breaths after thirty compressions.

Stiles had done the first set. Boyd had done the second and third set and then his father had been shocked back to life.

He remembered health class- how the nurse had explained how early invention meant everything. How CPR had about a twelve percent chance of working and early defibiliration increased the chance by 90%.

Mrs. McCall had wrapped his hand before letting him see his dad who was recovering and was perfectly fine. They had called it an ischemic attack from forgetting his blood pressure medication. A fatty plaque had blocked his Aorta and his dad had taken a nosedive and had a Myocardial infarction.

Which was just a fancy way of saying heart attack.

His heart only stopped for a second, only to come back weak and thready but the defibrillator had pretty much righted it.

His dad was is bed tired and not quite alert. They had given him morphine for the pain and chucked an oxygen mask on him so he was pretty loopy.

They gave him glyceryl trinitrate which was apparently something he'd need to carry around with him all the time incase he had any more chest pain and… and…

Stiles buried his face into his hands. Scott wasn't picking up his phone, which was really… just typical. He even called Allison, who Scott apparently wasn't with but she assured him she was breaking speeding violations to get to the hospital, which was a nice sentiment.

He wished Scott were there though.

Sometimes it sucked having only one friend. Now would also be a great time to have a girlfriend as well, because what he really needed was someone to talk to him.

"How is he doing?"

Stiles whipped around to find Boyd standing there and for a moment (maybe more than just one) it was easy to forget that he was a werewolf and just see him as the guy who helped save his dad's life. Who was here talking to him when he so desperately needed someone to talk too.

"They say he's stable now… their keeping him overnight… he's pretty high off all the morphine."

Boyd nodded stiffly like he wasn't sure how to go about ANY conversation let alone this one. He opened his mouth a few times in an aborted attempt to speak before carefully catching his broken wrist and inspected it. "She didn't mean to, you know."

"It hardly matters what she meant," Stiles snapped and winced as he jarred his hand.

"mmmmmiles?" He dad slurred and Stiles moves so quickly to his side Boyd would have sworn supernatural aid if he hadn't know better. He didn't really know why Derek didn't just bite Stiles already- despite the fact that it would REALLY piss Scott off (which Boyd thought Derek would find more of a pro than a con) and that he could be really annoying.

It might be this though.

He watched the way Stiles gripped his father's hand like it was the only thing that mattered and Mr Stilinski half out of his head on painkillers looking at him back the exact same way.

Derek targeted people who were alone, people who were weak and needed to feel stronger.

Stiles was already strong. As long as he had his dad, as long as he had Scott. He'd never need the bite the way the rest of them did.

******TEENWOLF******

Sometimes Erica felt inhuman. Even before the bite. In the hospital with wires and tubes sticking out of her she had been inhuman.

Now watching through the glass as she stared at the Stilinski family she truly understood the gravitation of that feeling. Her claws had sprung up during the attack, digging into Stiles back lightly enough to only scrape his skin but deep enough to tear through his jacket.

She felt shame.

A shame borne from measuring people in heart beats and smells and the way their foot hit the ground. Not by the weight of a person's smile or the words they had to say.

She lost sight of what it meant to be human so quickly. How easy had it been for her to... create a caricature of her former self.

She remembered back to before. She didn't miss it. She had everything she wanted.

She didn't have to fantasies about talking to Scott McCall anymore; she could walk up and do it. She could hear the way a guy's heart would beat faster when he looked at her. For the first time in her life she was special. And not just in a 'medical alert bracelet' special kind of way.

Would old Erica have cared about Stiles' feelings? Would she have cared that she had hurt him? She honestly didn't know. The bite hadn't changed her personality- just magnified it to the tenth degree.

She cared now though. In this very moment- it hurt. Such a real pain that she would never associate with werewolves and packs and hunters.

Her claws left little rivets in the glass and she retracted her hand.

"Can't you go in?"

She turned to find Lydia staring back at her with big possessive eyes. "I thought I could..." she looked almost mournful. "I mean it's not like were friends..."

"The Walls talk to you too?" Erica offered weakly, thinking about the hours spent in a hospital bed. How it physically pained her to stand there.

"More like they screamed at me." Lydia admitted and handed her a bouquet of flowers "I... wasn't sure what I was even going to do with these..."

She straightened out and flipped her hair. "Do what ever you want Erica- just don't be cruel. You may have changed but you're not THAT different."

She flounced off and Erica gripped the flower stems and they snapped.

Inside the room Boyd was with Stiles, she wondered what his intentions were. How far he'd go to be exactly like Scott.

She wondered if he fantasized about having a friend like Stiles. She knows she has. Someone who was loyal and caring and just... loved the way Stiles loved Scott.

The Walls screamed at her.

She left thousands of torn flower petals torn on Stiles' bed and returned to her Alpha.

That was all she seemed to do. Leave things broken.


End file.
